


Четыре истории

by Spicebox



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик-кроссворд по Гайдену, состоящий из четырех частей. В каждой части автор использует известное литературное произведение, копирует его бессовестно и беспардонно, но полагает, что если задумка удалась, это чуть-чуть его извиняет на выходе. Автор уверен, отгадать эти литературные произведения будет несложно, поэтому выносит их под текст, предоставляя читателю возможность сказать: "Ба, да это же роман ХХХ! Я такой умный и начитанный, офигеть!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четыре истории

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик-кроссворд по Гайдену, состоящий из четырех частей. В каждой части автор использует известное литературное произведение, копирует его бессовестно и беспардонно, но полагает, что если задумка удалась, это чуть-чуть его извиняет на выходе. Автор уверен, отгадать эти литературные произведения будет несложно, поэтому выносит их под текст, предоставляя читателю возможность сказать: "Ба, да это же роман ХХХ! Я такой умный и начитанный, офигеть!"

**История первая. Карты, бокс и серебро.**  
  
Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что выспался на много лет вперед.  
Он попытался пошевелиться, и ему это удалось.  
Почти удалось.  
Тогда он открыл глаза и увидел, что лежит, распластавшись на жесткой кровати,  
окруженный бледно-зеленой лечебной ки. Да, и когда он пошевелился еще раз, ки, сопротивляясь его движению, слабо заискрила.  
Похоже, что это больница? – подумал он. – Что со мной случилось?  
И тут же вспомнил – жар, головокружение и боль, прячущуюся, подкарауливающую его в густом тумане анестезии.  
Меня лечили, - подумал он. – Но я чувствую себя нормально. Ну, почти нормально. Нужно срочно выписываться. А то увлекутся и залечат совсем…  
Буду зеленый, пупырчатый, трехголовый и размером с каза…  
Внезапный приступ головной боли напомнил о том, что его явно недолечили.  
Нужно срочно выписываться, решил он.  
У него не было никаких причин не доверять тем, кто его лечил, но точно так же у него не было причин доверять тем, о ком он не знал вообще ничего.  
И, кстати, неизвестно, лечили они его или совсем наоборот, сообщил ему внутренний голос, его циничная и уверенная в себе половина.  
  
Я и правда не знаю, что здесь происходит, согласился он.  
Внутренний голос снисходительно и ласково посоветовал – прикинься шлангом и не верь никому, генерал.  
  
В этот момент запирающая фуда, прилепленная на дверь, засветилась, и в комнату вошла девушка в белых одеждах.  
Как только она приблизилась, он сел на кровати.  
\- Привет, - сказал он.  
Девушка посмотрела на него, ее глаза на мгновение расширились, но она невозмутимо и дружелюбно ответила –  
\- Добрый день.  
\- Мне бы выписаться, - сказал он.  
\- Это решает шеф, - она слабо покачала головой.  
\- Мне бы шефа тогда, - сказал он, чувствуя, как его губы расползаются в нахальной усмешке.  
\- Пожалуйста, прилягте, - сказала девушка. – Вы сломали лечебный кокон, нужно его восстановить.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал он.  
\- Шеф сказал, что вас надо вылечить, - терпеливо сообщила она.  
\- Этого я и боюсь… - пробормотал он.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - натянуто улыбнулась девушка и сделала шаг вперед.  
\- Я стараюсь, - сказал он. – Если вы приведете сюда вашего таинственного шефа, мое беспокойство исчезнет совсем.  
\- Он занят, - сказала девушка. – Он дал мне четкие инструкции насчет вас.  
\- Не верьте четким инструкциям, - улыбнулся он. – Парни, которые их раздают, обычно даже свою печать найти не могут.  
Девушка отшатнулась.  
\- Ладно, ладно, просто передайте вашему шефу, что я чувствую себя  
нормально, - сказал он. – И если меня никто не выпишет, то выпишусь сам.  
Девушка торопливо закивала и выбежала из комнаты.  
Сверкнула фуда, дверь бесшумно закрылась.  
  
От нечего делать, он лег обратно на кровать и уставился в потолок.  
Это ощущение, ощущение лечебного кокона, покалывающего кожу и мутной беспомощности после анестезии было знакомым.   
Это уже было, но чуть раньше.  
Значит – правда лечили?  
Но почему тогда...  
  
Он встал – тело слушалось, чуть тормозило, но слушалось, в голове было  
пусто и мутно, но все это можно списать на анестезию – когда ты обгораешь, кажется, что у тебя температура, когда у тебя открытая рана, кажется, что кожу саднит – это было ему знакомо.  
Но почему тогда…  
Он проверил шкафчик для одежды – одежды там определенно не было.  
Как-то нелепо убегать в одной белой простынке, не находишь? - задумчиво  
сообщил внутренний голос. – Не генерал, а привидение из женской бани…  
  
Дверь опять открылась, в комнату вошел здоровенный хмырь в черном с синим кантом форме.  
\- Буяним? – спросил хмырь. – Ложитесь в кровать сами, или вас туда отнести?  
\- Чистая романтика, - сказал он. – Но нет, спасибо.  
\- А придется, засранец, - сообщил хмырь. – Нужно восстановить твой кокон, чтобы тебя, скотину неблагодарную, долечить.  
\- Я правда очень благодарен, - пробормотал он. – Но лучше не надо.  
\- Надо, - возразил хмырь и приблизился к нему с левой стороны кровати.  
  
Это было больно, одобрительно хмыкнул внутренний голос, когда его противник осел на пол, с хриплым выдохом согнувшись пополам и держась за причинное место.  
  
\- Хватило? – спросил он. – Еще?  
\- Тварь, - просипел хмырь, - Дерись, как мужчина!  
\- Не хочу, - сказал он. – Хочу увидеть шефа и выписаться нафиг.  
Он успел – или не успел – увидеть, как взлетело лезвие меча, он развернулся вбок, совсем чуть-чуть, и сполз с кровати, ловя чужое запястье, выворачивая его, выдох-вдох, шершавая рукоять меча, не тот вес, не тот баланс, а лучше бы на указательный палец нетерпеливо давил курок…  
Стоп.  
Он пережал солнечную артерию… не врага, он помнил, не врага, он помнил, убивать нельзя, нельзя соскользнуть туда.  
Соскользнуть вниз в инстинкт убивать.  
Убивать нельзя.  
Он помнил.  
  
Хмырь слабо пошевелился на кровати, поскреб ногами по полу и затих.  
Он стащил с него плащ, сапоги и брюки, оделся – хорошо, что на брюках был  
ремень, и, тем не менее, одежда оказалась слишком свободной, плечи  
плаща уныло провисли.  
  
Пугало, - сообщил внутренний голос. – Памятник жертвам маскулинизации.  
  
Он заботливо перекинул ноги хмыря на кровать, прикрыл его простыней и выглянул в коридор.  
Чужой меч, тяжелый и неудобный, тут же ударил его по бедру.  
  
Указатели на потолке коридора вели его вперед, а на стене у лестницы, ведущей  
вниз, была надпись – заведующий лабораторией, и стрелка указывала на первый этаж.  
  
Он очень надеялся, что этот «заведующий лабораторией» и был тем самым таинственным шефом, но если так, то сама постановка вопроса была оскорбительной.  
Почему – он не помнил, но это не помешало ему нажать на ручку двери с соответствующей табличкой, и зайти в кабинет без стука, вырывая меч из ножен.  
  
За большим полированным столом, наклонившись над одним из ящиков, сидел человек в роскошном халате.  
  
Человек поднял голову, его губы дрогнули, так, как будто он хотел позвать на помощь, но острие меча остановилось прямо напротив его носа, и человек вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.  
\- Утречко, шеф, - сказал он. – Боюсь, кто-то из нас крупно влип. И уверен, что это не я.  
Рука шефа ненавязчиво скользнула вниз, под столешницу.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он. - Убью.  
Глаза шефа расширились окончательно, и мутной точкой поплыл зрачок, а сам он как будто превратился в статую.  
\- Отморозок... - едва слышно прошептал он.  
  
На столе у шефа лежала пачка сигарет, внезапно вспомнилось - запах табачного дыма, горечь и тепло.  
  
\- Я жду. Можете начинать умолять меня о пощаде.  
\- Послушайте, Кенрен, - раздраженно и испуганно начал шеф. - Я знаю, что благодарность - это не по части Западной...  
  
Кенрен?  
Западной?  
  
Кенрен закурил, с удовольствием отметил - да, именно сигареты ему и не хватало.  
Он не спешил убирать меч, шеф не спешил звать на помощь.  
Хотя и боялся, подумал Кенрен.  
Боялся его, Кенрена.  
  
\- Ну что вы, - дружелюбно осклабился Кенрен. - Благодарность - это как раз по части Западной. Хорошая память и благодарность за добрые дела.  
По тому, как изменилось лицо шефа, он понял, что попал в цель, плечо шефа едва заметно напряглось, рука поползла в глубину ящика.  
\- Замрите, - сказал Кенрен. - Не шевелитесь. Что у вас там, в ящике? Оружие? Фуды? Сигнализация?  
  
Произнося эти слова, внезапно он понял еще две вещи - в глубине ящика находится  
сигнализация, и человек, сидящий за столом, только делает вид, что боится, получая изрядное удовольствие от происходящего.  
\- Чего вы от меня хотите, Кенрен? – раздраженно и устало спросил шеф.  
\- Компенсации за причиненный моральный ущерб, - охотно отозвался Кенрен. - Одежда, оружие, деньги.  
\- Ну, вы, генерал, и... - пробормотал шеф, заменяя оскорбительный эпитет тяжелым вздохом.  
Он вытащил руку из ящика и тоже закурил.   
\- Иначе вы? - он поднял глаза на Кенрена.  
\- Ага, - радостно закивал Кенрен.  
Он не помнил, что означает "иначе он", но не сомневался, что ничего хорошего для окружающих.  
  
Да кто он такой, черт побери?  
Профессиональный военный, знаток холодного и огнестрельного оружия, а еще "генерал" - это слово проскользнуло у шефа - шефа чего, кстати? - и человек,  
имеющий отношение к чему-то, называющемуся "Западная".  
Место?  
Организация?  
  
Сейчас не так важно, "кто ты", как то, "кто тебя", - непонятно хмыкнул внутренний голос.  
Да, верно, кто его пытался убить и кто его спас?  
Столько вопросов.  
И ни одного желающего на них ответить.  
Вот интересно, что бы сделал этот "шеф", если бы понял, что Кенрен потерял память?  
  
Шеф отрицательно покачал головой, задумчиво сообщил -  
\- Убежден, поднимать шум вы не станете.  
\- И что же вас в этом убедило? - Кенрен попытался, чтобы в его голосе прозвучала ирония, а не нездоровое любопытство.  
\- То, что меня попросила о вас позаботиться госпожа О-Хана.  
При этом шеф сделал выразительный жест руками и похабно подмигнул.  
Кенрен похабно подмигнул в ответ и гордо отвернулся.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - совершенно честно признался он.  
\- Я понимаю, репутация замужней дамы... - игриво пробормотал шеф.  
\- Вот именно, - нравоучительно поднял вверх палец Кенрен. - И у этой дамы...  
\- ...муж - маршал Восточной и ваш бывший начальник, не так ли? - охотно подхватил шеф. - Появился вчера не вовремя, да?  
  
Валил бы ты отсюда побыстрее, генерал, - похоже, внутренний голос у него был параноиком и перестраховщиком.  
  
\- Не ваше дело, - отрезал Кенрен. - Где моя одежда?  
\- Осталась в доме на улице Сиреневых Птиц, видимо? И я все же должен сообщить вам, что еще утром ваше состояние было довольно тяжелым. Честно говоря, я просто не понимаю, как вы можете стоять на ногах.  
  
Шеф совсем развеселился, и Кенрена это начало раздражать.  
  
\- Вы можете отвести меня на улицу Сиреневых Птиц. Под руку, если вам будет так угодно, - сказал Кенрен.  
\- Ну уж нет! Всем известен взрывной темперамент маршала Восточной Армии... Пожалуй, я отправлю с вами адъютанта, а сам подожду, пока вас принесут обратно.  
\- Так уверены, что это буду именно я? - прищурился Кенрен, взял со стола чужие сигареты и зажигалку и спрятал их в карман.  
\- Кто-то из вас, определенно, - флегматично пожал плечами шеф.  
  
Больше он не сказал Кенрену ни слова.  
  
Дорога заняла около получаса, и это время Кенрен потратил на то, чтобы понять, что он уже знает, и что из этого следует.  
Одежда - он был уверен, что это военная форма - по-прежнему болталась на нем, как на вешалке, это бесило, но гораздо больше бесило другое - то, что  
кант на черной форме был не того цвета.  
Не синий, это должен быть другой цвет.  
Но форма казалась знакомой, и не значит ли это, что шеф, совершенно не похожий на военного, тем не менее, был военным?  
  
О-Хана, когда он беззвучно произнес ее имя, он почувствовал, что улыбается.  
И маршал Восточной... Армии, муж О-Хана и его бывший начальник. Его звали...  
Как же его звали...  
Кенрен так сильно попытался вспомнить, как звали маршала Восточной, что у него заболела голова.  
  
Все это было странно, но не было случайностью. Кенрен был твердо в этом убежден, хотя и не знал, почему. Не важно, он все выяснит, и тогда кому-то не поздоровится. Очень, очень не поздоровится...  
  
Волна ненависти обдала его жаром, наверное, его лицо изменилось, потому что его сопровождающий замедлил шаг и спросил -   
\- С вами все в порядке, генерал Кенрен?  
\- Ага, в порядке... Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, - как-то странно улыбнулся его сопровождающий. - Это вам спасибо, вы подняли настроение нашему генералу.  
\- Аа... - протянул Кенрен. - Странно, что меня принесли именно сюда, а не в Западную, не находите?   
\- Хмм... - его собеседник замялся. - У нас хорошие медики. И оборудование.  
\- Разве я был в таком тяжелом состоянии? - небрежно спросил Кенрен, он очень надеялся, что в этот момент в его глазах ничего не сверкнуло.  
\- Да нет, но... Исследовательский комплекс Северной находится совсем рядом с особняком маршала Восточной. Собственно, мы уже почти пришли...  
\- Вот и хорошо, - обрадовался Кенрен.  
\- Хорошо, что пришли?  
\- Хорошо, что рядом.  
\- Почему? - полюбопытствовал его сопровождающий.  
Кенрен кровожадно усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
В ответ на его стук дверь особняка отворилась практически сразу, перед глазами плеснуло морской волной прозрачного шелка, бледная тонкая рукасхватила его за запястье и сильно потянула внутрь.   
Женщина остановилась только в небольшом кабинете, отпустила его руку и закрыла дверь.  
  
Кенрен не помнил ее, но он знал, что она и есть О-Хана, прекрасная и хрупкая, как цветок.  
На ней были многослойные одежды оттенков морской волны, ее волосы локонами рассыпались по плечам, похожие на пламя свечи в закрытой комнате, а глаза были как вода горного озера, голубыми, ледяными и чистыми. Она молча смотрела на Кенрена, когда ее губы пошевелились, Кенрену показалось, что его сердце сделало кульбит.  
  
\- Привет, - бодро сказал он.  
\- Садись, - сказала О-Хана и указала на кресло, стоящее у стены.  
Кенрен сел, а она продолжала разглядывать его, утомленно и беззастенчиво.  
\- Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке.  
\- Да, хорошо, - насмешливо кивнул Кенрен. - Вот, хотел сказать тебе спасибо за заботу.  
\- Неужели и правда хотел, Кенрен? - так же насмешливо спросила О-Хана. - Тогда ты должен поблагодарить моего мужа. Я всего лишь написала записку своему родственнику с огромной просьбой не перепутать тебя с вашими обожаемыми тварями Снизу.  
\- Не знал, что генерал Северной - твой родственник, - полувопросительно пробормотал Кенрен.  
\- Дальний, - фыркнула О-Хана.  
Она склонила голову набок, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, красивая, как цветок и безжалостная, как ножницы садовника, а потом бросилась к Кенрену, упала на колени у его ног, разметав по полу волны бирюзового шелка и посмотрела на него своими прекрасными голубыми глазами.  
От слез они казались еще выразительнее.  
\- Ты же... Ты же защитишь меня, Кенрен? - прошептала О-Хана.  
  
\- Конечно, О-Хана, - проникновенно сказал Кенрен, думая о том, как бы поделикатнее перейти к вопросу о том, где его одежда.  
\- Я так боялась... Муж должен прийти с минуты на минуту...  
\- Если он меня увидит, он лопнет от смеха, - грустно сказал Кенрен.  
О-Хана прошлась по нему изучающим взглядом, ее глаза по-прежнему влажно умоляли, но губы дрогнули в ехидной усмешке.  
  
Красивая, как цветок и тупая, как пробка, - весело сообщил внутренний голос. - Как раз то, что тебе надо, генерал.  
  
\- В шкафу лежит твоя одежда, - сказала О-Хана.  
Она встала и подошла к шкафу, открыла дверцу.  
\- Мне что, отвернуться? - с досадой спросила она, глядя на Кенрена, продолжающего сидеть в кресле.  
А лучше выйти, подумал Кенрен, но какой мужчина сказал бы это даме...  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - О-Хана неодобрительно поджала губы и вышла из кабинета.  
  
Его одежда была именно такой, как он себе и представлял.  
Такая же черная форма, как и та, которую он позаимствовал у здоровяка из Северной, но кант на ней был не синим, а оранжевым, и на рукаве был нашит шеврон - черно-белый круг.  
Знак оммъе, вспомнил Кенрен.  
Внешние армии Тенкай.  
Под одеждой обнаружился серебряный кулон-череп.  
Кенрен дотронулся до него и отпрянул назад - ему показалось, что он вспомнил что-то очень важное, что-то, что он должен.  
Что-то, что было его жизнью, может быть? - подумал он.  
Западная!  
От этого слова горячая волна прокатилась по его позвоночнику.  
  
Внутренний голос молчал.  
  
Когда Кенрен натянул на себя плащ, он почувствовал, как что-то твердое и холодное оттягивает правый карман.  
Он запустил руку в карман и достал оттуда колоду карт.  
Тяжелые и холодные наощупь, и человек, который ему их дал...  
  
Дверь распахнулась, О-Хана зашла в комнату, а ее спутник остался стоять на пороге.  
Он был чуть ниже Кенрена, у него были темные волосы, собранные в короткий хвостик, а его очки казались непрозрачными, отражая падающий свет. Ему давно следовало бы побриться, и на нем были обычные рубашка и брюки. Через его руку был переброшен белый лабораторный халат, на ногах у него были домашние тапки.  
  
\- Так что, я забираю своего генерала? - вежливо спросил человек у О-Хана.  
О-Хана пожала плечами, она казалась разочарованной, но ее голос оставался тихим и мелодичным.  
\- Вам стоило сделать это вчера, господин маршал, - невинно улыбнулась она.  
\- Да, верно, - человек очаровательно улыбнулся ей в ответ. - Но это лишило бы вас такого чудесного развлечения, О-Хана...  
\- Я бы смогла это пережить, Тенпо, - прошипела О-Хана, напоминая в этот момент не столько цветок, сколько змею, которой наступили на хвост.  
\- Пойдем, Кенрен? - спросил человек по имени Тенпо.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Кенрен. - Пойдем.  
  
Кенрен помнил этого нелепого человека, определенно, помнил.  
Только на нем была форма, такая же, как на Кенрене, а его рука лежала на рукояти меча, и взгляд казался жестким и изучающим.  
Да, вот таким, как сейчас.  
Тенпо остановился посреди улицы, и Кенрен тоже остановился, повернулся к нему, удивленно спросил -   
\- Что?  
\- Кто я такой? - спросил Тенпо.  
\- Вы - Тенпо, маршал Западной Армии и мой босс, - бодро отрапортовал Кенрен.  
\- Кто ты такой?  
\- Я - Кенрен, генерал Западной Армии.  
\- Кто твой адьютант?  
\- А что? С ним что-то не так? - спросил Кенрен.  
Ой, нехорошо-то как...  
  
Тенпо ласково улыбнулся - в сочетании с его недобрым прищуром смотрелось это пугающе -   
\- Наверное, лучше будет спросить так: "что ты вообще помнишь"?  
Кенрен вздохнул.  
\- Мало что. Но постепенно вспоминаю. Мы с вами на "ты", да?  
Тенпо кивнул.  
\- Вернемся в казармы Западной, там ты быстро придешь в себя.  
  
Карты, вспомнил Кенрен. Я нашел у себя странные карты.  
Он шел за Тенпо, уверенно и быстро шагающим вперед, им уступали дорогу, кто-то почтительно кланялся, кто-то хмурился, кто-то сжимал кулаки.  
Маршала Тенпо не очень любят, решил Кенрен, глядя на белый халат, развевающийся от быстрого шага.  
Кенрен поравнялся с Тенпо, теперь они шли рядом, плечо к плечу, это казалось привычным и правильным.  
  
Площадь, по которой они шли, была вымощена белыми камнями, полупрозрачными и как  
будто сияющими изнутри, а по краям площади росли огромные вишни, сейчас они стояли в цвету, и розовые лепестки легко и беспечно кружили в небе.  
Слева площадь примыкала к огромному дворцу.  
\- Императорский Дворец? - спросил Кенрен.  
Тенпо кивнул.  
  
С каждым шагом Кенрен вспоминал все больше и больше, дорога, по которой они шли, называлась Северо-Западная, она соединяла казармы двух армий Тенкай.   
В Тенкай было четыре армии, две из них были внешними, две - внутренними, Западная Армия...  
Воспоминания возвращались кусками, с каждым его шагом, как будто преодолевая сопротивление.  
\- Кстати, Тенпо, - сказал Кенрен.   
\- Да? - обернулся Тенпо.  
\- Карты. Откуда они?  
И сам себе ответил –   
\- Ты мне их проиграл. Вчера. Я вспомнил. Мы с тобой и с группой Раз пили и играли в покер, да в них же и играли. И ты проиграл.  
\- Ну, было такое, - удрученно сказал Тенпо.  
\- А потом я… пошел к О-Хана, да?  
\- И потом ты пошел в гости к жене маршала Восточной. Я хотел пойти с тобой - ну, на всякий случай, знаешь - но ты категорически и в грубой форме отказался…  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, я немного беспокоился, в последнее время ты зачастил к О-Хана, и мне передавали слова маршала -"я эту тварь поймаю, изобью и сдам на опыты в Северную!"  
\- На опыты... - пробормотал Кенрен. - В Северную... Как это... оскорбительно... Одно непонятно…  
Кенрен вспоминал.  
Перед воротами Западной он застыл на месте, сел на корточки, схватившись за голову, закрыл глаза и простонал -  
\- Блин, Тенпо, я вспомнил…  
Бравые бойцы Западной с почтительной опаской обходили этот живой памятник нечеловеческой глупости.  
\- Я вызвал его на дуэль по правилам английского бокса.  
Тенпо присел рядом, сочувственно глядя на Кенрена.  
\- О, - после паузы сказал Тенпо. - Рукопашника с шестисотлетним стажем? Как… мужественно и экстравагантно, Кенрен…  
\- А О-Хана все видела… - страдал Кенрен.  
\- Я думаю, ты выглядел настоящим героем, - лицемерно покивал Тенпо. – Ну что, посидели, может, пойдем уже?   
  
Перед дверью в маршальский кабинет Кенрен вспомнил все.  
  
\- Если я найду эту сволочь, которая, пока я с тобой в карты играл, подлила мне в саке спирт! - заорал Кенрен.  
По стенам пробежало эхо, окна вздрогнули, бойцы попрятались за угол от греха подальше.  
\- Я просто не знаю, - уже спокойно сказал Кенрен, - что с этой сволочью сделаю. Но явно что-нибудь противоестественное и очень болезненное.  
\- Даа, - глубокомысленно ответил Тенпо. - Спирт в саке... Ты прав, нельзя так.  
  
Он задумчиво и алчно смотрел на карман Кенрена, в котором черным выпуклым прямоугольником выделялась загадочная колода Снизу, которую он в числе прочих вещей собственноручно нашел в одной древней захоронке, и думал, что, пожалуй, спирта генералу оказалось недостаточно.  
А вот клофелин был бы в тему...  
  
 **История вторая. Свирепые екаи и алебастровые шарики.**  
  
Гоку отвлекся от своих тайных тревог, потому что их вытеснила другая, более важная забота.  
Кен-нии-чан перестал приходить к нему в гости, а Тен-чан на все вопросы Гоку загадочно улыбался и отмалчивался. Несколько дней Гоку боролся с гордостью, пробовал развеять по ветру свою тоску по Кен-нии-чану и наконец не выдержал. С независимым видом он начал околачиваться по вечерам возле казарм Западной Армии, чувствуя себя очень несчастным.  
Может, Кен-нии-чан заболел? А что, если он не вернулся из Нижнего Мира? Эта мысль доводила Гоку до отчаяния. Он не интересовался больше ни играми, ни даже екаями. Жизнь потеряла для него всякую прелесть. Даже еда не доставляла ему былого удовольствия. Бледный и потерянный, Гоку бродил по комнатам, а потом послушно шел спать. Конзен встревожился. Он перепробовал все - уговоры, истерики и попытки заинтересовать. Он был одним из тех людей, которые увлекаются детской психологией для профанов и всякими новыми популярными методиками воспитания и прочими педагогическими диковинками. В своих опытах он порой доходил до крайностей. Как только он узнавал что-нибудь новенькое по этой части, он загорался желанием испробовать это на Гоку, который с некоторых пор всегда был под рукой.  
Трудотерапия тогда только входила в моду, и подавленное состояние Гоку оказалось для Конзена настоящей находкой. Опираясь на свой опыт и советы тетки, он доработал методику, добавив в нее элементы эстетического развития. Каждое утро он заносил в комнату Гоку стопку цветной бумаги для оригами, садился рядом с ним и начинал  
скручивать из бумаги различных диковинных зверей. Подавленный Гоку, не сопротивляясь воле этого ангела милосердия, включался в процесс, и к вечеру пол в его комнате оказывался усеянным бумажными уродцами.  
Но, несмотря на все это, мальчик худел и бледнел и нисколько не становился  
веселее. Конзен, скрепя сердце, добавил к методике утреннее мытье шеи и диету из мяса и овощей. Гоку оставался унылым и равнодушным, как сам Конзен при виде тетки. Его равнодушие напугало Конзена, и он собрался уже идти советоваться с Тенпо, который слыл человеком умным, хоть и редким мерзавцем, но внезапно он услышал тихий шелест, доносящийся из его рабочего кабинета.  
Конзен подкрался к двери и приложил ухо к замочной скважине. Шелест усилился, сопровождаемый мерзким хихиканьем. Тогда он приложил к скважине глаз, и увидел такое, от чего тут залетел в кабинет, сея на своем пути хаос и разрушение. Гоку, сидящий  
на столе Конзена и болтающий ногами, прятал что-то за спиной.  
\- Где мои документы? - нервно спросил Конзен.  
Гоку, беспечно насвистывающий что-то себе под нос, пожал плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, Конзен.  
Конзен заглянул за спину Гоку - там было пусто.  
\- Значит, на столе их не было.  
\- Да, Конзен.  
\- И ты сейчас не делал ничего такого, о чем бы ты мог пожалеть, - что-то в его голосе заставило Гоку насторожиться.  
\- Да, Конзен, - осторожно кивнул Гоку. - То есть я так думаю.  
\- Ты так думаешь.  
\- Да, Конзен.  
Конзен наклонился и заглянул под стол, а Гоку следил за ним с интересом и тревогой. Он угадал его намерения слишком поздно. Бумажный самолетик с печатью Небесной Канцелярии на крыле предательски торчал из-под стола. Конзен двумя пальцами поднял самолетик и показал ему. Гоку моргнул и отвел глаза.  
\- Говоришь, не видел? - спросил Конзен и по привычке схватил Гоку за ухо. - Зачем ты это сделал, паршивец?  
\- Мне стало жалко эти бумажки, ты их с утра до вечера бьешь этой тяжелой печатью. А меня ты все равно заставляешь скручивать из бумаги дурацкие фигурки, вот я и подумал...  
Конзен, который уже замахнулся на Гоку, внезапно почувствовал угрызения совести. Он смягчился, положил руку на голову мальчика и пробурчал, глядя в сторону -  
\- Я хотел тебе добра, Гоку. Трудотерапия - это полезно.  
Гоку поднял на него глаза, они были серьезными, но в их глубине проглядывала искорка веселья.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хотел мне добра, Конзен. Я делал то, что ты сказал.  
\- Убирайся вон, Гоку, не то я опять рассержусь! Пойди, на улице поиграй. И постарайся хоть раз в жизни вести себя прилично!  
Гоку выбежал на улицу в приподнятом настроении, ноги сами несли его к казармам Западной Армии.  
Он сел под дерево напротив вход в казармы, достал из кармана алебастровые шарики и начал с ними играть. Он делал вид, что увлечен игрой, хотя на самом деле искоса поглядывал на ворота. Вскоре тяжелые ворота открылись, из них вышло несколько человек. Это были Кен-нии-чан, Тен-чан и несколько бойцов Западной Армии. Сердце Гоку запрыгало от радости, в следующее мгновение он был уже рядом с ними и бесновался, как екай: вопил, хохотал, подпрыгивал, ходил вверх ногами, кувыркался - словом, выделывал все, что ему только в голову приходило, а сам косился исподтишка на Кен-нии-чана: видит он это или нет. Но Кен-нии-чан как будто ничего не замечал, он даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он стоял, покачиваясь и громко говорил Тен-чану -  
\- Все, я пошел! Меня ждет О-Хана и надрать задницу маршалу!  
\- Успокойся, Кенрен, ты же еле на ногах стоишь, - тихо увещевал его Тен-чан.  
\- Мужик я или нет?!  
\- Мужик, конечно, мужик... Может, я тебя провожу немного? Я беспокоюсь...  
\- Пошел ты со своим беспокойством... - Кен-нии-чан грязно выругался, шагнул к Гоку и прошел мимо него, чуть не сбив его с ног. Гоку услышал, как он пробурчал -  
\- Еще и обезьяны всякие под ногами путаются...  
Униженный и оскорбленный, с пылающими от стыда щеками, не слыша голоса Тен-чана, зовущего его, Гоку побрел прочь.  
  
Гоку наконец решился. Настроен он был мрачно, Кен-нии-чан его бросил, Конзен выгнал из дома, друзей у него нет, никто его не любит. Вот когда увидят, до чего довели несчастного мальчика, тогда, может быть, и пожалеют, но будет уже поздно. Им всем только того и надо, что от него избавиться, что бы он ни делал - все равно окажется виноват. Ну и прекрасно! Разве несчастный, никому не нужный подкидыш имеет право жаловаться? Другого выхода нет! Придется уйти в екаи.  
Он уже почти дошел до дома Конзена, от мысли, что он никогда больше не услышит его  
голос, у Гоку слезы на глаза наворачивались; как ни тяжело, но что делать - его к этому принудили; если его гонят скитаться по свету, придется уйти. Но он не держит ни на кого зла, и даже когда станет диким свирепым екаем, все равно будет с любовью вспоминать тех, кто его отверг. Слезы полились еще сильнее.  
Тут как раз ему и повстречался его закадычный друг Натаку - с мрачным лицом и тоже готовый на все.  
Гоку, утирая глаза ладонью, начал рассказывать, что собирается бежать из дома, потому что все с ним плохо обращаются и никто его не любит, так лучше он уйдет в екаи и никогда больше не вернется домой. В заключение он выразил надежду, что Натаку его не забудет.  
Оказалось, однако, что и Натаку собирался просить Гоку о том же и шел его разыскивать именно с этой целью. Отец отодрал его за то, что он подложил бомбу-вонючку под трон Императора, а всем было так смешно, а сам отец смеялся сильнее всех, но уже потом, когда его никто не видел. Нет, он просто хочет избавиться от Натаку, а значит, Натаку не будет обременять его собой. Может, отцу без него будет даже лучше и он никогда не пожалеет, что выгнал своего единственного сына скитаться по свету.  
Оба мальчика пошли дальше, делясь своими печалями, и по дороге заключили новый договор: помогать друг другу, как братья и не расставаться до самой смерти, которая обязательно настигнет их, трагическая и неотвратимая, как удар молнии. Потом они обсудили, как им быть дальше. Натаку собирался жить на своей секретной полянке, питаться дикой земляникой и кореньями, и в конце концов умереть от холода, горя и нужды; однако, выслушав Гоку, согласился, что в жизни диких екаев имеются кое-какие существенные преимущества, и решил тоже стать екаем.  
Натаку сказал, что можно прокрасться в Юго-Западный лифт, в это время он практически не охраняется, в крайнем случае, он может сказать охране, что у него, Бога Войны  
Натаку-сама, незапланированный выход Вниз.  
\- А я? - спросил Гоку, восхищенный находчивостью своего друга.  
\- Прорвемся, - солидно сказал Натаку. - Теперь мы всегда будем вместе, Гоку.  
\- Погоди, - задумался Гоку. - У двух свирепых екаев просто не может быть таких обычных имен! Теперь зови меня - Сон Гоку, Черный Мститель Тенджику!  
\- А ты меня - Натаку, Кровавая Рука!  
Довольные своими новыми именами, красивыми и устрашающими, мальчики устремились к Юго-Западному лифту и, осторожно прокравшись мимо занятой игрой в кости охраны, забрались в лифт. Натаку нажал на кнопку и лифт понес их Вниз, к новой, полной опасности жизни.  
  
Они развели костер у поваленного дерева в двадцати-тридцати шагах от лесной чащи, запекли на огне свежепойманую рыбу и съели половину лепешек, захваченных с собой из дома.  
Им казалось, что это удивительно весело - пировать на воле в девственном лесу, вдали от всех, и они решили больше не возвращаться в Тенкай. Взвивающееся к небу пламя костра освещало их лица, бросая красные отблески на колонны стволов деревьев, на мягкую влажную траву. Когда исчез последний кусок рыбы и была съедена последняя лепешка, мальчики разлеглись на траве, сытые и довольные.  
\- Весело быть екаем, правда? - сказал Гоку.  
\- Да, весело, - отозвался Натаку. - А что вообще делают екаи?  
Гоку ответил -  
\- О, им очень весело живется: они нападают на города, жгут их, а деньги берут себе и зарывают их в каком-нибудь заколдованном месте, чтобы их стерегли всякие страшные чудовища; а всех людей в городе убивают. Кроме женщин. Женщин они уводят к себе. А какие у них татуировки!   
\- У кого? - спросил Натаку.  
\- Да у екаев же!  
Постепенно возбуждение, владевшее ими с того момента, как они сбежали из дома, прошло, Натаку подсел поближе к костру и сказал -  
\- А давай рассказывать страшные истории!  
Гоку, который потихоньку начинал клевать носом, встрепенулся -  
\- Давай! Настоящие екаи не должны бояться ничего! Только ты первый!  
Натаку откашлялся и тихим, леденящим кровь голосом начал рассказывать -  
\- Произошло это совсем недавно, еще и десяти лет не прошло, в тот год, когда исчез старый Бог Войны, ну, который до меня был. Как сейчас помню, тогда все вишни около дворца Императора цвели красным, и еще поговаривали, что пропадают люди. Мой отец тогда работал в Небесной Канцелярии, чиновником или что-то вроде того, он рассказывал, что пропавших людей находят мертвыми...  
\- Мертвыми..? - тихонько взвизгнул Гоку.  
\- Да, а вместо чакры у них на лбу выжжена Черная Метка! – торжественно и мрачно сказал Натаку.  
\- Мамочки! - прошептал Гоку и, озираясь, придвинулся поближе к Натаку.  
\- Бога Войны освободили от его обязанностей и поручили срочно расследовать это дело. И вот, однажды ночью, он шел по Центру, и вдруг услышал дикий крик, полный боли и ужаса. Он пошел на звук...  
\- Не надо! - завопил Гоку и зажал уши.  
Натаку замолчал, Гоку собрался с мужеством и твердо сказал -  
\- Продолжай, Кровавая Рука. Настоящие екаи не боятся страшных историй!  
\- Он пошел на звук и увидел мертвеца, лежащего в проулке, а над его теломстояла Канзеон-сама, и ее глаза светились потусторонним белым огнем. Услышав шаги, она медленно обернулась и протянула к Богу Войны правую руку, а на ладони у нее...  
\- Ууу! - в ужасе взвыл Гоку, мужественно зажал себе рот обеими руками и закивал - продолжай дальше!  
\- ...а на ладони у нее черным огнем горела Черная Метка!   
Натаку оглянулся, пододвинулся к костру и продолжил -  
\- Бог Войны обнажил свой меч, но из ладони Канзеон-сама вылетели черные щупальца и опутали его по рукам и ногам. "Так вот кто мешал мне все это время пожирать души!" - прокричала Канзеон-сама и зловеще расхохоталась.  
\- Ууужас! Нужно предупредить Конзена, он же у нее работает! - дрожа, воскликнул Гоку.  
\- Это же страшная история, - покровительственно сказал Натаку. - А так ничего с ним не случится.  
\- А, ну тогда ладно, - успокоился Гоку и приготовился бояться дальше.  
\- Мерзкие черные щупальца сжимали Бога Войны, как будто выпивая из него жизнь, а Канзеон-сама смотрела своими страшными пылающими глазами прямо на него и продолжала - "Для того, чтобы всегда оставаться прекрасной и юной, раз в сто лет я пожираю драгоценные души богов, но твоя душа, мой маленький глупый Бог Войны - ее мне хватит на пятьсот лет. Приготовься исчезнуть навсегда!" Она начала читать Черную Мантру, и на ее левой руке появилась такая же точно Черная Метка. Канзеон-сама коснулась ей лба Бога Войны, и он потерял сознание.  
\- Он лишился души? - шепотом спросил Гоку.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Натаку. - Черная Метка всегда так работает. Но из-за  
того, что появилась Небесная Армия и спугнула Канзеон-сама, он не умер совсем. Лишенный души, не реагирующий ни на что, он ушел в Нижний Мир, и больше о нем ничего не известно.  
\- Ужасы-то какие, - пробормотал Гоку.   
\- Давай спать, поздно уже, - сказал Натаку и глубоко зевнул, сворачиваясь калачиком у костра.  
Гоку подкатился ему под бок, но он не мог заснуть, то и дело он вспоминал Конзена, как ему сейчас там одному. Час спустя, когда дыхание Натаку стало ровным и тихим, Гоку тихо поднялся на ноги и побежал к лифту так быстро, как мог. Только взглянуть на него, убеждал себя Гоку, и тут же обратно. Настоящие екаи никогда не меняют своих решений!  
Бесшумной тенью он прокрался в лифт и нажал на кнопку, лифт взмыл в небо, унося в себе Гоку.  
  
\- Да куда могла эта чертова обезьяна подеваться! - заорал Конзен и швырнул в стену что-то тяжелое.  
\- Успокойся, - медленно сказала Канзеон-сама. - Расслабься, Конзен. Вчера вечером его видели вместе с Натаку у Юго-Западного лифта.  
\- Вчера вечером! А сейчас уже раннее утро!  
\- Расслабься, Конзен, - повторила Канзеон-сама. - Хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
Гоку, приникший к закрытому окну, почувствовал, как у Конзена грозно сверкнули глаза, хоть он и не мог этого видеть.  
\- Руки убери, старая кошелка!  
\- Послушай, дорогой. Твой воспитанник - Великий Мудрец, сверхъестественное существо, порожденное самой Землей, его спутник - Бог Войны. Тебе не кажется, что бояться нужно за кого-то другого?  
\- Отстань от меня! Подумать только, еще вчера я чуть было его не ударил... Бедный ребенок, он был виноват только в том, что слишком старательно исполнял мои указания... А потом я сказал ему - "пошел вон!"...  
Послышался удар чего-то тяжелого об стену.  
Гоку тихо всхлипнул от жалости к самому себе, приоткрывая окно и заглядывая в щель. Вот он лежит на земле, такой маленький, брошенный всеми, а Конзен выходит из лифта и бросается к нему, обнимает его, просит прощения, но Гоку молчит и уже успел остыть...  
Из дальнейшего разговора Гоку понял, что ночью у Юго-Западного лифта нашли два растерзанных детских трупа, и все думают, что это Натаку и Гоку, потому что вечером кто-то из охраны видел, как они прокрались в лифт, а остановить его охрана не успела. Потом Канзеон-сама попрощалась и ушла, а Конзен еще долго сидел в комнате Гоку на кровати и вертел в руках самолетик, скрученный из документов с печатями, а взгляд у него был такой, что сердце Гоку обливалось слезами.   
После того, как Конзен заснул, свернувшись на короткой детской кровати и сжимая в кулаке смятый бумажный самолетик, Гоку еще долго ждал, не решаясь заглянуть в комнату, потому что Конзен то и дело просыпался, время от времени что-то горестно бормоча и вздыхая и беспокойно метался из строны в сторону. Наконец он затих, тогда мальчик осторожно открыл окно, забрался в комнату и стал глядеть на его спящее лицо. Его сердце было полно жалости к Конзену. Он достал из кармана один из своих драгоценных волшебных алебастровых шариков и положил его на подушку. Но вдруг какая-то новая мысль пришла в его голову, и он остановился в раздумьи. Его лицо просияло, и, как видно, придумав что-то получше, он сунул шарик обратно в карман. Потом нагнулся, поцеловал упрямо сжатые губы и, ни секунды не медля, выпрыгнул в окно и пустился в обратный путь.  
Натаку сидел у костра и жевал лепешку.  
\- А я думал, ты вернулся.  
\- Что ты! - воскликнул Гоку. - Это был бы позор для екая!  
Тем временем небо затянули тучи и вдали послышались раскаты грома.   
\- Все думают, что нас убили екаи, - сообщил Гоку Натаку. - Они нашли два трупа около лифта и решили, что это мы. Здорово, правда?  
\- Ага, здорово, - без энтузиазма кивнул Натаку, помолчал, а потом нерешительно произнес. - Может, и правда вернемся? Отец, наверное, от беспокойства с ума сходит...  
Гоку невольно вспомнил лицо спящего Конзена, какое оно было усталое и печальное и даже головой затряс, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
\- А как же вольная жизнь дикого екая? - тихо спросил Гоку.  
Натаку промолчал, глядя вверх, на чернеющие тучи.  
Вдруг раздался оглушительный грохот и молния ударила прямо у ног мальчиков, да так, что они подпрыгнули на месте. Но на этом их злоключения не закончились, потому что в следующий момент из леса вышли три человека.  
Молния сверкнула еще раз, освещая пришельцев.   
\- Кен-нии-чан! - воскликнул Гоку. - А мы как раз...  
Лицо у Кен-ни-чана было суровое, такое же, как и у Главнокомандующего Годжуна, стоящего рядом. За их спинами виднелся Тен-чан, и вид у него был независимый и самую малость пристыженный.  
\- Привет, Гоку! - весело сказал Кен-нии-чан. - Хорошо вы тут устроились!  
\- Мы ушли в дикие екаи, - похвастался Гоку. - Потому что все нас бросили!  
Кен-нии-чан и Главнокомандующий Годжун почему-то неприязненно посмотрели на Тен-чана.  
Тен-чан подошел к Гоку и, наклонившись к нему, ласково спросил -  
\- Гоку, помнишь, я дал тебе волшебные алебастровые шарики?  
\- Конечно, помню! Я увидел их у тебя, а ты сказал, что если я выучу наизусть пятьдесят страниц "Путешествия на Запад", то ты их мне подаришь - по одному за каждый десяток страниц!  
\- Ты можешь мне их вернуть? - очень грустно спросил Тен-чан, а у Кен-нии-чана и Главнокомандующего Годжуна стали такие сердитые лица, что Гоку понял -если он не вернет волшебные шарики Тен-чану, тот попадет в беду. При всем своем буйстве Гоку был добрым мальчиком, поколебавшись всего несколько мгновений, он засунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда свое сокровище, пять волшебных шариков и протянул их Тен-чану.  
\- Вот, держи!  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - удивленно спросил за его спиной Натаку.  
\- Мы вроде... - пробормотал Гоку. - Не помню.  
Гоку посмотрел на Тен-чана, подумал и сказал -   
\- Наверное, нас Тен-чан взял с собой на прогулку! А их не взял, поэтому они так и злятся!  
\- Ну, они же здесь, чего тут злиться, - ответил Натаку.  
\- Примерно так и было, - улыбнулся Тен-чан. - А теперь нам пора возвращаться домой...  
И они вернулись домой.

 **История третья. Дракон, богиня и отпуск для улаживания.**  
  
Бумага гласила: "Предоставить Годжуну, главнокомандующему Западной Армии Тенкай, отпуск для улаживания его змейских... - слово было небрежно вымарано - ...семейных проблем". Чуть ниже красовалось твердое и почти каллиграфическое "за свой счет", поверх которого была криво наляпана печать Небесной Канцелярии. Подписи не было, очевидно, "за свой счет" можно было смело переводить как "на свой риск".  
Годжуну было уже все равно.  
Педантичный и брезгливый, Годжун не стал бы использовать эту бумагу даже в качестве туалетной, поэтому он небрежно сунул ее в сумку и тут же благополучно о ней забыл, с любопытством рассматривая Нижний Мир.  
Чекпойнт окружали живописные развалины, поросшие мхом и кустарником.   
\- Чешет, чешет, куррва, - зашептал кто-то, прячущийся в развалинах. - Прям как у себя дома!  
\- Братва, готовьсь!  
Кусты зашуршали, что-то звонко тренькнуло и в грудь Годжуну ударил арбалетный болт, повис, зацепившись за прореху в ткани плаща.  
Годжун вытащил болт из ткани, покрутил в руке.  
\- Мда, - пробормотал он. - Синяк будет.  
\- На вилы чудовище! - громко заорали из кустов, не торопясь, впрочем, оттуда высовываться.  
\- Почему? - удивился Годжун.  
Один из подкустовых храбрецов грязно выругался, ойкнул и затих.  
\- Ну как же... - послышался ехидный голос. - Каждое уважающее себя чудовище носит в сумке пару-другую пригоршней золота, не так ли, господа Истребители Чудовищ?  
\- А ты еще что за... - кусты зашевелились и радвинулись, из них вырос здоровенный - выше даже Годжуна - мужик с пресловутыми вилами в руке. Судя по запаху, в последний раз мужик купался в прошлой жизни.  
\- Тебе какое дело? - обладатель ехидного голоса раздвинул кусты чуть левее здоровяка и легко спрыгнул с камней на разбитую, замшелую площадь перед чекпойнтом.  
Был он среднего роста, худощав и закутан в просторный темный плащ с капюшоном. И совсем никакого оружия.  
Годжун пробежал взглядом по кустам, нашел еще четверых... нет, пятерых, прячущихся в развалинах и уселся на камень, наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением.  
\- Люююди, блин, - лениво протянул ехидный в плаще. - Высшая раса. Вот так насмотришься на таких... высших, и начинаешь думать, что люди - это что-то типа прямоходящих свиней.  
\- Ах ты погань! - заорал громила, но тут кусты зашевелились и из них вышел сморщенный пожилой человечек.  
В руках у дедка был взведенный самострел, который был направлен прямо в голову вдохновенного оратора-человеконенавистника.  
\- А сам-то ты, сучий сынок, чей будешь? - ласково спросил человечек. - И где ты потерял свое оружие?  
\- Зачем оно мне?   
\- И правда, зачем... - обрадовался дедок и взмахнул рукой.  
Из развалин выпрыгнули еще четверо, вооруженные длинными ножами. Человек в плаще удивленно хмыкнул и тряхнул головой, сбрасывая капюшон. Насыщенно-бордового цвета хвост на мгновение взметнулся в воздух и упал ему на спину.  
\- Сец! Ку! - негромко сказал человек. - Взять!  
Две тени прорезали воздух и остановились, превращаясь в двух невысоких девушек с копьями в руках.  
Наконечник одного копья нетерпеливо ерзал под подбородком человечка с самострелом, а другое копье на три пальца вошло в промежность здоровяка, на его штанах расплывалось темное пятно, а из разявленного, хрипящего рта капала слюна.  
\- Как это называется - кастрированный боров? - мелодичным голосом спросила одна девушка у другой.  
\- Каплун, - ответила та и засмеялась.  
\- Отбой, - небрежно бросил человек в плаще, и девушки неохотно кивнули.  
Копья в их руках вспыхнули на мгновение и исчезли.  
Девушки, одинаково прямые и тонкие, с одинаково затянутыми в тугие косы бледно-зелеными волосами, одетые в одинаково-фривольные обтягивающие кафтанчики и короткие, по щиколотку, шаровары, приветливо скалясь, шагнули к вооруженным ножами людям, и те попятились, стали ниже ростом, а потом и вовсе испарились - без всякого волшебства, но едва ли не быстрее, чем копья.  
\- Хороши, да? - сказал человек Годжуну.  
\- Не то слово. Мне рассказывали, что леди-Высшие екаи столь же опасны, сколь и прекрасны, но, пожалуй, их красота все же затмевает их боевые навыки.   
\- Сильно сказал. Молодец.  
\- Я - Годжун из...  
Годжун замялся. Из Тенкай? Из Западного Моря? Из Западной Армии?  
Кто бы ему самому подсказал.  
\- Я понял, откуда-то оттуда, - человек мотнул головой вверх. - Не бери в голову. Я Гюма, а этих двух красоток можно звать коротко - Ку и Сец, об их настоящие имена ты точно язык сломаешь.  
\- Гюма? - невольно улыбнулся Годжун. - Правда, что ли?  
\- С виду мужик, но косища... - задумчиво пробормотал Гюма. - Ой, только не говори мне, что на самом деле ты девица!  
\- Вроде нет, - удивленно поднял бровь Годжун. - А что?  
\- Ну знаешь, типичная реакция девицы - что, правда Демон-Бык? А покажи, а потом докажи, и дай пощупать, и все такое...  
\- О, - сказал Годжун. - Я так тебе сочувствую.   
\- Ерунда, дело житейское, - весело ухмыльнулся Гюма. - А ты ничего, Годжун. Девочкам ты понравился.  
Девочки смотрели на Годжуна блестящими сиреневыми глазищами и улыбались так, как будто хотели его съесть.  
\- Тебе непременно нужно оставаться здесь?   
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Отлично! Предлагаю: здесь рядом есть екайская деревушка с дивным трактиром - "Под Крылатым Змеем" называется, полчаса лету на драконах.  
\- На драконах? - удивился Годжун.  
\- Ну, строго говоря, это не совсем драконы... А как ты еще назовешь летающую ящерицу-переростка?  
\- Да, действительно... - пробормотал Годжун. - Как ее еще назвать... Гюма, если ты не понял. Я... по вашему, с Небес, из Небесной Армии, если быть более точным. Мы спускаемся Вниз, чтобы истреблять чудовищ, которые угрожают людям, екаев в том числе, таких, как ты или девочки.   
\- Ага, понял я, понял. Это на тебе форма, да? Такая белая. Я до этого только черную видел. Непрактично, но тебе идет. А что, ты сюда по работе?  
\- Скорее, по семейным обстоятельствам.  
\- Вот и славно. Было бы затруднительно обедать с кем-то, кто пытается тебя истребить.  
\- Верно.   
\- Тогда двинулись! Я так проголодался, что съел бы сейчас даже Крылатого Змея!  
  
Горная дорога была перегорожена бревном, а на бревне сидели бойцы из Южной Армии, маясь бездельем и время от времени злобно поглядывая на группу Раз, которая устроилась поодаль и развлекала себя игрой в кости.  
Генерал Кенрен, по совместительству старший группы Раз, привалился спиной к каменной стене и то ли курил, то ли дремал.  
При виде Годжуна он лениво приоткрыл глаза, выплюнул сигарету на землю и душераздирающе зевнул.  
\- Глаа... - уныло затянул генерал, Годжун оборвал его.  
\- Я здесь как частное лицо, генерал.  
\- ...аа. Ну да, слышал, отпуск за свой счет, - не удивился генерал Кенрен.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Ждем маршала.  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Какое наглое частное лицо! - восхитился генерал.  
\- А такую форму я уже видел, - сказал подошедший Гюма. - Что, тоже охотитесь на дракона?  
\- О! Екай! - обрадовался генерал, продолжая, впрочем, сидеть на месте.  
\- Не похоже, что вы готовы работать сверхурочно, господин ками, - улыбнулся Гюма. - Я Гюма, а это Сец и Ку.  
Девушки вышли из-за спины Гюмы, у одной из них на плече побулькивал бочонок вина, лицо генерала просветлело и он поднялся на ноги.  
\- О! Красотки и вино!  
\- Жарко сегодня, - подмигнул Гюма.  
\- Какой замечательный екай, - сказал генерал. - У него есть все, необходимое для комфортного путешествия. Меня зовут Кенрен.  
Он достал из рюкзака набор походных стаканов.   
  
\- Так что здесь происходит? - переспросил Годжун спустя несколько стаканов вина.  
Кенрен прикурил сигарету, затянулся, выпустил дым красивыми колечками.  
\- Происходит? - наконец сказал он. - В замке Хото происходит одна чешуйчатая гадина, то ли золотая, то ли лазурная, то ли вообще ржавая, и наши доблестные внутренние, вместо того, чтобы прислать сюда белую чешуйчатую гадину, ту, которая, вообще-то, является самой главной чешуйчатой гадиной в Западном Море, а значит, должна...  
\- Генерал, - кротко сказал Годжун. - Следите за языком.  
\- Частные лица такие чувствительные, - пожал плечами Кенрен. - Ужас.  
\- У частных лиц хорошая память.  
\- Верю. Верю, как себе.   
\- Что такое внутренние? - спросил Гюма.  
\- Армии, - сказал Кенрен. - Две внешних, две внутренних. Вообще-то, это территория Восточной, но маршал Восточной Армии заявил, что такой херней, как охота на спятившего дракона, он не маялся, не мается и в обозримом будущем маяться не собирается.  
\- Какой правильный маршал, - пробормотал себе под нос Гюма.  
\- Вы полагаете? Тенпо, конечно же, никак не смог упустить возможность посмотреть на живого дракона, как будто не видел их ни разу. А наши доблестные внутренние армии, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими делами, полезли в чужие... Тенпо! Эээй, Тенпо, мы здесь! - Кенрен замахал руками.  
Маршал Западной Армии Тенпо поднимался в гору, весело насвистывая что-то себе под нос, форменный плащ, небрежно наброшенный на его плечи, шевелился на ветру.  
\- Господин главнокомандующий, надо же, - обрадовался Тенпо.  
\- Вот тебе кажется, что перед тобой господин главнокомандующий, а на самом деле это частное лицо, - хмыкнул Кенрен.  
\- Вот как, - озадачился Тенпо и впал в такую глубокую задумчивость, что сам не заметил, как выпил два штрафных стакана вина.  
\- Ну как? - спросил Кенрен. - На коне?  
\- Скорее, под мамонтом, - сказал маршал Тенпо, человек образованный и не гнушающийся время от времени блеснуть своей эрудицией.  
\- Это как? - удивился Кенрен.  
Тенпо закурил.  
Зачем-то оглянулся.  
\- Нуу... В некотором роде, из метафизической непрухи мы попали в метафизическую жопу.  
\- А ты возмущался громко?  
\- Угу...  
\- И ножками топал?  
Тенпо покивал.  
\- Не то слово.  
\- И матом ругался?  
Тенпо вздохнул.  
\- Ругался. "Бюрократы сраные, если им повыебываться хочется, пусть сами этого мудака чешуйчатого ловят", - меланхолично сказал Тенпо. - Ээ... простите, господин Годжун.  
\- Иии..?  
\- Бодхисаттва заинтересовалась этим делом, - пробормотал Тенпо. - Мне кажется, она с некоторых пор драконов недолюбливает. А тут - дракон, который сбежал из Западного Моря и решил стать королем екаев.  
\- Дракон? Королем екаев? - спросил Гюма. - С чего бы?  
\- С того, что замок Хото, - пояснил Тенпо. - Стратегически важный объект, обладающий своим собственным каузально-магическим полем и богатой историей, сводящейся к тому, что в замке Хото всегда сидел повелитель Тенджику. С другой стороны, существуют легенды о деревенском дурачке, по счастливой случайности попавшем в Хото и ставшем королем Тенджику.  
\- Почему бы этому дурачку не быть чешуйчатым... - негромко бросил Кенрен в сторону.  
\- То есть достаточно попасть в замок? Это не слишком просто, господин маршал?  
\- Если судить по легендам, они же сказки, нужно, чтобы замок признал тебя своим хозяином. Вы заинтересованы, господин екай?  
\- Как бы то ни было, - пожал плечами Гюма. - Если в замке уже находится дракон, мне там ловить явно нечего.  
\- Да там нам всем ловить явно нечего, - шумно вздохнул Кенрен. - Там есть что ловить разве что зме... Повелителю Западного Моря.   
\- Мда, - сказал Тенпо. - И, тем не менее, перед замком Хото сейчас находится Северная во главе с господином моральным уродом Лун Фу по прозвищу Сучий Хвостик и господином извращенцем Камо, привлеченным в качестве независимого эксперта, а так же Южная во главе с господином нереальным моральным уродом Литотеном...  
\- А этот что тут забыл? - спросил Годжун, до этого невозмутимо молчавший.  
\- Вывел попастись своего маленького козлика. По приказу Императора, все такое. Между тем, господин Сучий Хвостик хочет поймать чудовище и уволочь его в лаборатории Северной, а у господина извращенца, как все мы знаем, непреодолимая тяга к чудовищам, и чем больше чудовище, тем больше свербит в его паховой области.  
\- Значит, все-таки - чудовище? - спросил Гюма.  
Тенпо кивнул.  
\- Угрожает власти Тенкай - значит, чудовище, - твердо сказал Кенрен. - Помнится, ты что-то говорил про бодхисаттву?  
\- Она скоро здесь будет, - кивнул Тенпо.  
Кенрен пробормотал что-то непечатное.  
\- Метафизическая задница так беспросветна, что кажется, будто ее зашили, правда, господин Частное Лицо? - сказал Кенрен.  
Годжун молча пожал плечами.  
  
Когда бодхисаттва Канзеон спускалась в Нижний Мир, казалось, что она идет по невесомой лестнице из солнечных лучей, скрепленных хрустальными колокольчиками, чистым и душераздирающе-нежным звоном повторяющими ритм ее шагов.  
Когда бодхисаттва Канзеон спускалась с Неба, казалось, что она облачена в сияние, а ее волосы рассыпались по воздуху так, что казалось - ветер перебирает их, и пытается удержать в бессильных руках, не отпускать еще хотя бы мгновение.  
Ее ноги коснулись земли и сияние растаяло, на ней были бледно-сиреневые одежды с разрезами и глубокими складками, больше открывающие, чем скрывающие, и массивные золотые украшения.   
Бодхисаттва усмехнулась, мужской пренебрежительной усмешкой, оглядывая сливки Западной Армии. Потом ее взгляд перескочил на Гюму, и тонко очерченная черная бровь дернулась вверх, делая ее лицо насмешливо-любопытным, когда она посмотрела на Годжуна, ее глаза недобро сузились.  
Канзеон молчала.  
\- Бодхисаттва, не может быть, - сказал Тенпо. - Не стоило вам отвлекаться от своих дел на такие мелочи.  
\- А что, вы можете сами справиться с этими мелочами, маршал? - спросила бодхисаттва.  
Когда она подошла к бревну, бойцы Южной вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
\- Что это? - Канзеон показала на бревно.  
\- Шлагбаум, - пролепетал кто-то из бойцов. - Велено не пущать...  
Канзеон легко поддела бревно ногой, и оно улетело в небеса, тяжело вращаясь в воздухе.  
Кенрен присвистнул, наблюдая за его полетом.  
\- Вперед, - сказала бодхисатва. - Те, кто любят меня, за мной!  
Никто даже не пошевелился.  
Гюма шепотом спросил у Кенрена -  
\- Это правда, что ей около миллиона лет?  
\- Брехня, - шепнул в ответ Кенрен. - Думаю, не больше десяти тысяч.  
\- Хорошо сохранилась...  
\- Ага, говорят, чтобы оставаться вечно юной, она раз в сто лет пожирает душу ками.  
\- Страшно у вас там... - сделал вывод Гюма.  
\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Кенрен. - Ты что, думал, в раю и жизнь райская?  
\- Уроды, - скривилась Канзеон, развернулась и пошла вперед.  
  
Замок Хото возвышался перед ними, темный, тонкий и высокий, похожий на ядовитое насекомое.  
С одной стороны его подпирали горы, с другой стороны обрыв уходил вниз.  
А перед замком были разбиты два лагеря.  
И в том, и в другом кипела жизнь, от одного из них отделилась фигурка, начала спускаться по дороге вниз, приближаясь и увеличиваясь в размерах.  
\- О, извращенец чешет! - воскликнул Кенрен. - Парни, берегите наше частное лицо, кажется, чудовище из замка господина Камо не впечатлило!  
\- Или напротив, слишком сильно впечатлило... - улыбнулся Тенпо.  
\- Канзеон Босацу! - закричал Камо издалека. - Мне нужна ваша помощь!  
Он перешел на быстрый шаг, почти бег.  
\- Они его убьют!  
\- До него только дошло... - пробормотал Тенпо.  
\- Канзеон Босацу, сделайте что-нибудь с этим выскочкой Литотеном! - от быстрого шага Камо запыхался, капюшон его серого плаща сбился набок.  
\- О чем вы, любезнейший? - брезгливо покосилась на него бодхисаттва.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы истребление мыслящих существ и наших союзников было волей Императора!  
\- Послушайте, Камо, - устало и раздраженно сказала бодхисаттва. - Если вы такой добрый, валите в свою лабораторию высиживать драконьи яйца. Годжун вам в помощь. А у нас тут небольшая проблема - эта тварь почти превратилась в короля екаев. Еще немного, и у Хото появится хозяин. Государство екаев прямо под носом у Тенкай... Что по этому поводу думает Западная Армия?  
Западная Армия по этому поводу ничего не думала, усевшись на землю, они приканчивали бочонок вина, а кто-то уже заигрывал с Сец и Ку.  
Девушки свирепо щурились и чуть заметно краснели.  
Бодхисаттва пренебрежительно фыркнула.  
\- А ты что думаешь, а, главнокомандующий? - обернулась она к Годжуну. - Смотрю, тебе тоже нравятся екаи? Это у всех драконов так? Или только у бракованных особей?  
\- Перестань, - сказал Годжун. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Перестать... Пожалуй, я поговорю с Литотеном, господин Камо. Но запомните одну вещь. Власть Тенкай нерушима. Все, что ей угрожает, должно быть уничтожено.  
Она резко развернулась на месте, так, что черные локоны хлестнули Годжуна по лицу и удалилась в сторону лагеря Южной Армии.  
\- Ведьма, - сказал Камо. - Она ведь даже не ками. Старая сука.  
\- Она в первую очередь дама, господин Камо, - сказал Годжун. - Не забывайте об этом.  
\- И что, господин Годжун, вы думаете так же, как и эта, с позволения сказать, дама? Вы считаете, что этого дракона нужно уничтожить? Вы считаете, что государство екаев не имеет право на существование?  
\- Вы понимаете, что сейчас говорите? - спросил Годжун.  
\- Прекрасно понимаю! Я экспериментировал и с людьми, и с екаями, и вот, что я вам скажу. Екаи перспективнее, они сильнее, они более жизнеспособны, чем люди. Защищая нежизнеспособный вид, Тенкай совершает преступление против эволюции, вы так не думаете?  
\- Нет, не думаю, - ответил Годжун. - Истребляя более жизнеспособный вид, Тенкай защищает себя. Это эволюция, господин Камо, та эволюция, о которой вы говорили. Дракон во главе государства екаев - это серьезная угроза Тенкай. Если я смогу... я верну его домой.  
\- Хочет он того или нет?  
\- Хотят того все, здесь собравшиеся, или нет.  
\- И после этого екаи будут уничтожены.  
\- Хотите вы того или нет.  
  
\- Ушел этот зоофил? - спросила бодхисаттва.  
\- Да, только что.  
Она бросила взгляд в сторону лагеря Северной.  
\- Довыделывается он со своими идеями. Пока что его терпят - просто потому что он гениальный ученый. Но мудак редкий. Не был в его лаборатории?  
\- Нет.  
\- А жаль. Для того, чтобы адекватно воспринимать то, что говорит Камо, стоит перед этим полюбоваться на то, как выглядят после его экспериментов те, кого он так защищает.  
\- Вряд ли бракованная особь может воспринять что-то адекватно.  
Канзеон внимательно посмотрела на него.  
\- Верно. Не может. И не обижайся. Если бы ты был нормальным, ты бы находился сейчас в Западном Море. Кстати, Годжун, все хотела спросить - а что, по меркам драконов, с тобой не так?  
\- Канзеон, быть сукой тебе не идет. Все твои разговоры о безопасности Тенкай сводятся к одному - ты боишься одиночества. Ты боишься, что о тебе никто и никогда не вспомнит.  
\- Ты уверен? - спросила она, зло кривя губы. - Нет, ты правда так думаешь? Считаешь себя благодетелем? Благородным рыцарем, избавившим меня от одиночества? Что за мразь! Я надеюсь, кто-нибудь перепутает тебя с той тварью из замка! Нет, я хочу этого!   
Она ушла, Годжун смотрел, как она подошла к Западной и какое у нее было лицо - такое, что Тенпо встал, непривычно собранный и серьезный.  
\- Вы можете действовать так, как считаете нужным, маршал, - сказала она Тенпо. - Но я бы на вашем месте не торопилась. Дайте господину Литотену возможность облажаться.  
  
\- Натаку - это Бог Войны? - спросил Гюма.  
Годжун обернулся, погруженный в мысли, он не заметил, как Гюма появился рядом.  
\- Да.  
\- Ясно. Говорят, Бог Войны идет на штурм замка Хото. Но мне показалось, что он... в растерянности, что ли. Как вообще такой мелкий пацан может быть Богом Войны?  
Годжун пожал плечами.  
\- Пойду, поближе посмотрю, - сказал Гюма.  
Южная Армия выдвинулась вперед - со всем шумом и пафосом, свойственным только ей. Развевались знамена, блестели доспехи, лучи заходящего солнца, падающие на землю из дырявых туч, танцевали на наконечниках копий.  
А впереди шел мальчик в белых одеждах, его волосы, собранные в пучок, были перевязаны длинными легкими лентами, которые стелились по воздуху следом за ним.  
В руках у мальчика был огромный огненный меч.  
Следом за мальчиком уверенно выступал мужчина в темном, это был Литотен, его отец и советник Императора.   
Армия остановилась.  
Потом остановился Литотен.  
Натаку замедлил шаг, словно бы в нерешительности, он обернулся назад, посмотрел на Литотена.  
В этот момент солнце упало за горы.  
\- Чего ты ждешь, - крикнул Литотен.  
Внезапно в глубине замка что-то зашевелилось, мягкий золотой свет обрисовал его по контуру; снизу, из открытых ворот, потекла золотая лента. Она обвивала замок, увеличиваясь в размерах, меняя форму, и это был золотой дракон.  
Он был огромным.  
Он был прекрасным.  
\- Чего ты ждешь, - хрипло повторил Литотен. - Убей его!  
Натаку вздрогнул, сжал меч покрепче и бросился вперед.  
\- Ты действительно Бог Войны? - спросил дракон. - Вот ни за что бы не подумал.  
Натаку зло оскалился и с громким криком обрушил меч на дракона.  
Горы вздрогнули.  
Огромные каменные глыбы покатились сверху, одна ударила Натаку в грудь, он отчаянно, по-кошачьи вывернулся, повисая на дереве, растущем на скале, армии метались, пытаясь уклониться от падающих глыб, но вот неярко вспыхнул кеккай, еще один, а дракон продолжал закручиваться вокруг замка, в который не попал ни один камень и его чешуя светилась в сумерках тепло и солнечно.  
Он двигался так невыносимо-медленно, глядя внимательными сиреневыми глазами на то, как лопается кеккай, как людей заваливает камнями, красные брызги крови и крики раздавленных бойцов, на его морде расплывалось что-то, похожее на улыбку.  
Перед глазами потемнело и завертелось, Годжун почувствовал, что земля под ногами разваливается, вопль -  
\- Годжун!  
Он оглянулся и швырнул себя с откоса, вытаскивая меч и хватаясь за запястье падающей Канзеон.  
  
Все стихло.  
Годжун висел на скале, цепляясь за меч, всаженный в трещину в камне.   
\- Годжун, - тихо сказала бодхисаттва.  
\- Я тебя держу, - ответил Годжун.  
Он чувствовал, как под весом их тел крошится трещина и меч проседает вниз.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Годжун.  
\- Ты же можешь просто приказать этому дракону вернуться в Западное Море, - быстро сказала бодхисаттва. - Он не сможет тебя ослушаться.  
\- Сначала я так и думал сделать...  
\- Вперед, какие проблемы?  
\- Есть одна небольшая проблема. У меня заняты руки.  
\- Это ничего. Трещина долго не протянет. И мы упадем.  
\- Кто тебе мешает телепортироваться, Канзеон?  
\- Кто тебе мешает превратиться в дракона, Годжун?   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все так заканчивалось.  
\- Аа, Камо наслушался...  
Меч просел еще сильнее, по камню побежали трещины.  
\- Немедленно, слышишь, немедленно! - заорала Канзеон. - Превращайся в дракона, скотина!  
\- Телепортируйся, дура!  
\- Я не могу!!! Этот замок... не дает...  
Внезапно она обмякла, теперь она висела, не держась за его руку, тяжело и расслабленно.  
\- Я должна туда попасть... - пробормотала она. - Этот дракон... он мне мешает. Сделай с ним что-нибудь, Годжун.  
Годжун смотрел на трещины в камне, удивительно, но сейчас он видел те мелочи, на которые в повседневной жизни не обращал внимание. Песок и мелкие камешки катятся вниз, они серо-зеленые с вкраплениями слюды, у камешков острые грани. Звук, с которым они стукаются о меч, глухой и долгий, он эхом отдается в толще металла и становится еще глуше. Белесый, почти прозрачный паук ползет вверх, увязая в осыпающемся песке.  
\- Помоги мне, Годжун. Хоть раз в жизни сделай что-нибудь полезное. Если ты...  
\- Да, Канзеон?  
\- Если ты сделаешь это для меня, обещаю, все будет как раньше. Я... позволю тебе... - ее голос стал глухим и тихим, как будто маленькие острые камешки скатывались вниз по лезвию меча. - ...мое одиночество...  
\- Это была бы слишком большая жертва, - сказал Годжун.  
\- Для тебя? - зло вскинулась Канзеон.  
\- Нет, конечно. Для тебя.   
\- Значит, нет...  
Сверху восхищенно заржали.  
\- Картина маслом. Как убить двух зайцев сразу.  
\- Генерал, - процедил Годжун. - Чем ржать, как кастрированный мерин, вы бы лучше веревку кинули.  
\- Он злится, Тенпо, - весело сказал Кенрен. - И просит веревку.  
\- А мыло он не просит, случайно? - голос Тенпо был вежливым и заинтересованным.  
\- Вроде нет.  
\- Хороший случай, господа, - сказали рядом. - Избавиться от неудобного начальства. И заодно от этой...  
\- Пошел отсюда нахер, Сучий Хвостик! - рявкнули Тенпо с Кенреном в один голос.  
\- Понял, понял, уже пошел.  
Сучий Хвостик, маршал Северной Армии, был не обидчив, обладал хорошей памятью и достойной восхищения непотопляемостью.  
\- Веревка... - пробормотал Тенпо. - Держи. Хотя, если бы здесь был Конзен, он бы на этой скале точно попрыгал бы или расковырял ее лопатой. Еще и кинул бы потом что-нибудь тяжелое для верности.  
\- Какой неприятный тип этот Конзен... - хмыкнул генерал.   
Веревка скользнула вниз и ударила Годжуна по голове.  
  
\- Вот гаденыш, - прошипел Литотен. - Поднимайся и убей его. Что за бесполезный сын.  
Натаку встал на колени, тряхнул головой, смахивая кровь с лица, уперся рукой в землю и тяжело поднялся на ноги.  
\- Папочка, - сказал Натаку и навалился на камень плечом.  
\- Не смей спорить... - Литотен замолчал, сжал губы, но кровь текла из уголков его рта.  
\- Знаешь, папочка, - Натаку перевел дыхание, наклонился, ухватился за камень, придавивший Литотена.  
\- Заткнись. Брось этот камень. Делай то, что ты должен.  
\- Это не война, - тихо сказал Натаку. - Это не битва. Это не то место, где я должен быть, папочка.  
Медленно, очень медленно, Натаку поднял камень, когда он отшвырнул его в сторону, Литотен дернулся и потерял сознание.  
Его ноги, вся нижняя часть его тела была раздроблена.  
\- Я обязательно вернусь и убью его, папочка, - сказал Натаку. - Южная, мне нужны носилки, немедленно. Мы возвращаемся в Тенкай.   
Его голос был звонким, таким звонким, чистым и властным.  
Когда он уходил - он уходил последним, а прямо перед ним четверо бойцов несли Литотена на носилках, состряпанных на скорую руку, его спина была прямой, он так гордо держал голову, как будто это он победил.  
  
\- Еще желающие будут? - спросил дракон.  
\- Конечно, - бодхисаттва решительно шагнула вперед, стряхивая с запястья руку Годжуна.  
\- Только через мой труп, - Камо встал на ее пути, раскинул руки, как будто загораживая собой замок Хото и его хозяина.  
\- С превеликим удовольствием, - оскалилась бодхисаттва.  
\- Секундочку, уважаемые...  
\- Пошел отсюда нахер, Сучий Хвостик! - рявкнула бодхисаттва в один голос с Камо.  
Маршал Лун Фу стоял в стороне и доброжелательно улыбался.  
\- А вот сейчас, уважаемые, ваша очередь туда идти, - сказал Лун Фу и небрежно помахал металлическим прямоугольником, зажатым в кулаке. - Господин Камо, вы наверняка ее уже видели, нашу милую Черную Овцу. А это дистанционное управление. Когда я нажму на вот эту кнопку, замок Хото вместе с этим славным драконом улетит в небеса. Считаю до трех, и вы еще успеваете спрятаться под кеккаем.  
Годжун присмотрелся - в завалах под замком чернела металлическая капсула размером с овцу.  
Камо выругался и бросился к замку.  
Бодхисаттва побежала за ним, отпихнула, вырвалась вперед.  
Годжун побежал за ней.  
Дракон заинтересованно склонил голову набок, золотое сияние усилилось, еле слышное тонкое жужжание нарастало, всверливалось в уши, внезапно замок залило желтым светом, Годжун остановился, зная, он должен делать, но не желая этого знания.  
На крыше замка Хото сидел Гюма, болтал ногами в воздухе и с любопытством глядел вниз.  
За его спиной стояли Ку и Сец, их копья светились тусклым золотом.  
\- Я так понимаю, это бомба? - спросил Гюма. - Как низко. Впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать от ками.  
Его плащ раздувало ветром, волосы бросало из стороны в сторону, он недобро ухмылялся, а вытянутые зрачки в его сиреневых глазах заполняло пламя.  
\- Гарантирую двухразовую кормежку и максимум пять часов опытов в день! И неограниченное количество анальгетиков! Сдавайтесь, господин дракон! - закричал Лун Фу.  
Гюма вскочил на ноги, одним гибким движением, с его ладони рвался, огненный шар, набухая, превращаясь в оскаленную пасть монстра.  
\- Хидэйо, Энгокуки, - спокойно сказал Гюма и огненное чудовище с диким ревом сорвалось с его ладони, пикируя вниз, расправляя огромные пылающие крылья.  
И тут овца рванула.  
\- Пергамент! - заорал кто-то.  
Сумка Годжуна вспыхнула, запах жженой бумаги стал невыносимо-сильным, он вытеснил жар и свет и боль и звуки; Годжун открыл глаза.  
  
\- Пергамент, - тихо повторил Тенпо.  
На столе в кабинете Годжуна красовалось выжженое пятно, был день, ветер играл с бамбуковыми колокольчиками, и они глухо постукивали.  
Потом они замолчали, как будто ветру надоела эта игрушка, и он скользнул в кабинет, подхватил черные лохмотья пепла со стола и закружил их по воздуху.  
\- Господин маршал, - сказал Годжун. - Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
Тенпо поднял на него насмешливые серые глаза и ответил -   
\- Какая жалость, господин главнокомандующий. Теперь мне придется переписывать отчет.  
Он встал, поклонился и собрался было уходить.  
\- Постойте, маршал. Когда-то давно, когда вас еще на свете не было, мне рассказывали про Семь Предметов.  
\- Семь Предметов? - Тенпо тяжело вздохнул и сел обратно в кресло.  
\- Расскажите, где вы их нашли, господин маршал.  
  
 **История четвертая. Галстук, лупа и Семь Звезд.**  
  
На следующий день после приключения с Натаку Гоку зашел в комнату к Конзену, чтобы попросить у него прощения. Конзен лежал на кушетке в красном халате; по правую руку от него была подставка для печатей, а по левую - груда помятых документов, которые он, видимо, только что просматривал. Сказавшись больным от переживаний, Конзен взял текущую работу на дом и расслабленно работал, отдыхая от общества своей знаменитой родственницы. Рядом с кушеткой стоял стул, на его спинке висел сильно поношенный, потерявший вид галстук. Конзен, должно быть, очень внимательно изучал этот галстук, так как тут же на сиденье стула лежала лупа.  
  
\- Ты занят? - быстро спросил Гоку. - Я не помешал?  
\- Нисколько, - мирно ответил Конзен, как будто забыв об истинной причине своего недомогания. - Я рад, что ты пришел. Хотелось бы обсудить с тобой результаты некоторых моих изысканий. Дельце весьма заурядное, но с этой вещью, - он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону галстука, - связаны кое-какие любопытные и даже поучительные события.  
Гоку уселся в кресло с ногами и, обняв колени, уставился на камин, в котором потрескивал огонь. Он решил, это очень удачно, что кипучая энергия, бурлящая в этом худом долговязом теле, перенаправилась из русла педагогики в русло детективного расследования.  
\- Хотя этот галстук больше похож на грязную тряпку, он, должно быть, связан с какой-нибудь кровавой историей, - заметил Гоку. - Ты используешь его как ключ к разгадке страшной тайны, и благодаря ему тебе удастся изобличить и наказать преступника.  
\- Нет, - равнодушно бросил Конзен, - тут не преступление, а мелкий, смешной эпизод, который всегда может произойти там, где водятся любопытные и небрезгливые авантюристы. Почему бы им не водиться в Тенкай? В таком колоссальном человеческом улье возможны любые комбинации событий и фактов, возникает масса незначительных, но загадочных и странных происшествий, хотя ничего преступного в них нет. Нам уже приходилось сталкиваться с подобными случаями.  
\- Еще бы! - воскликнул Гоку. - Из последних шести эпизодов, которыми я пополнил свои записки, три не содержат ничего беззаконного!  
Конзен повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Гоку.  
\- Какие еще такие записки, обезьяна? Ты бредишь.  
\- Неправда, Конзен! - возразил Гоку и протянул Конзену стопку тетрадей.  
Конзен открыл одну из них, небрежно ее пролистал.  
Его лицо при этом ничуть не изменило свое выражение, но скулы чуть порозовели.  
\- Я думал, вы с Тенпо рисуете продолжение комиксов "Приключение Чизбургера в стране Овощей"...  
\- Да нет же, Конзен! - Гоку даже привстал с кресла. - Первая тетрадка - это про то, как ты разоблачил преступного чиновника и нашел потерянные бумаги, вторая - про то, как ты...  
\- Так это я? - Конзен захлопнул тетрадку и протянул ее Гоку. - Впрочем, делай, что хочешь, только не убегай больше в Нижний Мир. Кстати, о Нижнем Мире, помнишь отшельника по имени Эган, который доставил тебя в Тенкай?  
\- Конечно! Лысый такой, с длиннющей бородой! А что, это его галстук? - хихикнул Гоку  
  
\- Нет, он просто его нашел. Владелец галстука неизвестен. Я прошу тебя рассматривать этот галстук не как старую тряпку, а как предмет, таящий в себе серьезную задачу... Однако прежде всего, как этот галстук попала сюда. Он появился здесь вчера вместе с этой чудесной лупой. Произошло это так. Три дня назад, в четыре часа утра, Эган, человек, как ты знаешь, благородный и честный, возвращался в Тенкай из одной горной страны на юге Тогенке. Почти у самого лифта он заметил, что перед ним, слегка пошатываясь под тяжестью мешка, бредет какой-то субъект. Внезапно на него напали екаи, один из них схватился за мешок и потянул его изо всех сил к себе, а другой вцепился незнакомцу в галстук. Эган достал свой посох и бросился на помощь незнакомцу, который уже успел пару раз выстрелить заморозкой в екаев. Увидев приближающегося Эгана, человек рванул к лифту с такой силой, что галстук порвался и остался в руках у екая, а из прорехи в мешке вывалилась вот эта лупа. Эган быстро уничтожил оставшихся екаев, но, пока он это делал, незнакомца и след простыл. В результате Эган, оставшийся один на поле боя, оказался владельцем двух трофеев - вот этого порванного галстука и превосходнейшей лупы...  
\- Которую Эган, конечно, хотел возвратить незнакомцу?  
\- В том-то и загвоздка, дорогой Гоку. Правда, на ручке лупы было выгравировано семь звезд, расположенных по кругу, а галстук весь пропах табаком, но разыскать в Тенкай курящего человека, который знает, что означают эти семь звезд - задача, непосильная даже для Эгана.  
\- Но не для тебя, верно, Конзен?  
\- Посмотрим...  
\- И что же сделал Эган?  
\- Зная, что меня занимает решение даже самых ничтожных загадок, он попросту принес мне и галстук, и лупу.  
\- Он не пытался найти его самостоятельно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как же ты узнаешь, кто он?  
\- Только путем размышлений.  
\- Размышлений над этим галстуком?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Да ладно! Что можно извлечь из этой старой рваной тряпки?  
\- Вот лупа. Попробуй применить мой метод. Что ты можешь сказать о человеке, которому принадлежал этот галстук?  
  
Гоку взял рваный галстук и уныло повертел его в руках. Самый обыкновенный бордовый мужской галстук, сильно поношенный. Шелковая подкладка, некогда красная, теперь выцвела. Вообще галстук был мятый, грязный, покрытый пятнами, в том числе пятнами крови и чернил.  
\- Ничего не могу, - вздохнул Гоку, возвращая галстук Конзену.  
\- Что за глупая обезьяна! Это же элементарно, Гоку.  
\- Ну, если элементарно, - обиделся Гоку. - Тогда расскажи мне.  
Конзен взял галстук в руки и стал пристально разглядывать его проницательным взглядом, свойственным ему одному.  
\- Конечно, не все достаточно ясно, - заметил он, - но кое-что можно установить наверняка, а кое-что предположить с разумной долей вероятности. Совершенно очевидно, например, что владелец ее - большой оригинал, и что он не обращает особого внимания на свой внешний вид. Он всегда был предусмотрителен, возможно даже, слишком предусмотрителен в своем стремлении контролировать происходящее, но в последнее время у него все хуже и хуже получается контролировать самого себя.  
  
\- Конзен...  
\- Он ведет сидячий образ жизни, редко выходит из дому, тем не менее, он уверенно владеет оружием, а скорее всего, и рукопашным боем, - продолжал Конзен, не обращая внимания на удивленное восклицание Гоку. - Этот человек молод, у него темные волосы, он давно не стригся. Вдобавок я почти уверен, что он не женат.  
\- Но откуда ты..!  
\- А ты разве сам еще не понял? Галстук - это не самая часто встречающаяся в Тенкай деталь одежды. Из моих знакомых его носит разве что Тенпо.  
\- А! Только у Тен-чана он зеленый.  
\- Правда? - чуть улыбнулся Конзен. - Но продолжим дальше. До того, как быть порванным, галстук уже был достаточно старым и поношенным, иначе он не разорвался бы так легко. Кроме того, подкладка галстука может выгореть, если он регулярно перекручивается, а человек не обращает на это никакого внимания. Бумажная пыль и пятна чернил, а так же то, что нижняя часть галстука вытерта больше верхней, говорит о том, что его владелец проводит много времени за письменным столом. К галстуку пристал волос, он темный, достаточно длинный, у него посеченный конец - так бывает, когда надолго забываешь про парикмахера. Жена, даже самая нерадивая, наверняка бы хоть как-то позаботилась об этом неряхе.  
\- А про оружие? - завороженно спросил Гоку.  
\- Не находишь, что только человек, хорошо владеющий оружием, может выйти без потерь из боя с группой екаев?  
\- Почему это без потерь?  
\- Кровь екаев темнее, чем кровь ками, - пожал плечами Конзен. - Общеизвестный факт.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я это все понял, а с чего ты взял про то, что в последнее время он не может контролировать себя? - жалобно воскликнул Гоку.  
\- О... - вздохнул Конзен. - Признаться, это не дедуктивный вывод. Это просто мое мнение...  
\- Так ты его знаешь?!  
\- Возможно... - пробормотал Конзен. - Кстати, Гоку, Тенпо предпочитает носить зеленую рубашку. Не галстук - рубашку...  
\- Опять загадка... - грустно сказал Гоку.  
  
Внезапно в комнату ворвался отшельник Эган, вид у него был растрепанный и чем-то напуганный.  
\- Конзен-сан! - закричал Эган. - Сюда идет Канзеон-сама! И с ней главнокомандующий Годжун! И генерал Кенрен! Они трое в бешенстве! А маршал Тенпо идти не очень хочет, но ему угрожают оружием!  
\- Кто? - флегматично спросил Конзен.  
\- Генерал! И главнокомандующий! А Канзеон-сама говорит, что она позаботится о том, чтобы в следующей жизни у Тенпо было достаточно проблем для того, чтобы не доставлять их окружающим!  
\- Нужно спасать Тен-чана! - вскочил с кресла Гоку.  
\- Не нужно, - задумчиво улыбнулся Конзен, разглядывая лупу. - Дело о Семи Звездах решилось само, без посторонней помощи. Иногда бывает и так...  
  
Двери распахнулись.  
\- Это же твой галстук, правда, Тенпо? - сказал Конзен, вставая с кушетки и протягивая галстук вошедшим людям.  
\- Мда... - пробормотал Тенпо. - Можешь оставить его себе. Кстати, Конзен, будешь много работать и приносить пользу - с тобой поступят так же несправедливо, друг.  
Он качнул головой в сторону главнокомандующего, до сих пор держащего его на прицеле.  
\- Не буду, - ответил Конзен.  
\- Тенпо, лупа, - очень ласково сказала Канзеон.  
\- Ах да, лупа... Верни мне ее пожалуйста, Конзен.  
\- Держи.  
Конзен протянул лупу Тенпо, в тот момент, когда его пальцы оторвались от предмета, Конзен удивленно моргнул.  
\- Замечательно, - процедил Конзен. - Не помню, чтобы я приглашал гостей.  
Бодхисаттва небрежно смахнула бумаги со стула и уселась на него, закинув ногу за ногу.  
\- Осталось еще три, не так ли? Не стесняйся, выкладывай, Тенпо.  
Тенпо тяжело вздохнул и послушно выложил на письменный стол колоду карт, пять алебастровых шариков, лупу, деревянную шкатулку, лакированную палочку длиной в локоть и смятую соломенную шляпу.  
\- Все, отстаньте от меня, - сказал Тенпо. - Пергамент сгорел.   
\- Отстаньте?! - возмущенно воскликнула бодхисаттва. - Ну ты, Тенпо, и хам!  
\- Вы просто не представляете, маршал, - холодно сказал Годжун. - Как омерзительна зоофилия.  
\- Я представляю, - фыркнула бодхисаттва. - Не то слово, как омерзительна.  
\- Сейчас они опять начнут ругаться, - вздохнул Кенрен. - Но правда, Тенпо. Я-то тебе что сделал?  
\- В смысле? - удивился Тенпо. - Ты же сам их у меня выиграл.  
  
Нервы Конзена не выдержали.  
\- Пошли вон все из моей комнаты! - заорал он. - Немедленно! Гоку, место!  
Гоку испуганно обернулся - в этот момент он под шумок тянул руку к деревянной шкатулке.  
\- Не советую, Гоку, - мягко улыбнулся Тенпо. - Это Потерянный Ковчег. Если открыть эту штуку, она разнесет пол-Тенкай.  
\- Ой, - сказал Гоку и быстро отдернул руку.  
\- Я не понял, здесь что, вечеринка для глухих?! - окончательно разозлился Конзен.  
Канзеон примиряюще замахала руками.  
\- Уходим, дорогой, уже уходим, не бесись так. Дай мне какую-нибудь тряпку.  
Конзен молча сгреб плед с кушетки и швырнул в бодхисаттву.  
\- Такой темпераментный мальчик вырос, - похабно причмокнула губами Канзеон, деловито сгребла со стола предметы в плед и увязала их в сверток.  
\- Ты же не против? - она насмешливо покосилась на Тенпо.  
\- Пользуйтесь на здоровье, Канзеон-сама, - добродушно прищурился он.  
  
Компания вывалилась из комнаты Конзена, Гоку, помедлив немного, кинулся следом за ними, и Конзен остался в одиночестве.   
Его взгляд упал на старый бордовый галстук, все еще висящий на спинке стула.  
\- И что это они так расшумелись? - сам себе сказал Конзен. - Мне лично понравилось...

**Author's Note:**

> История первая. Р. Желязны, "Хроники Амбера"  
> История вторая. М. Твен, "Приключения Тома Сойера"  
> История третья. А. Сапковский "Предел возможного"   
> История четвертая. А. К. Дойль "Голубой карбункул"


End file.
